


Когда ты в Риме, э-э, в Шотландии…

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Kilts, M/M, Temptation, WTF Kombat 2021, aziraphale is all about authenticity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Азирафель примеряет старый подарок, что приводит к неожиданным последствиям.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Когда ты в Риме, э-э, в Шотландии…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Rome, eh, Scotland...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476142) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



– Я думал, мы собирались пообедать, – произнёс Кроули, проскальзывая в дверь магазина сразу, как только Азирафель перевернул табличку с «закрыто» на «открыто».

Нет, разумеется, Кроули не ждал под окнами, он просто знал ангела едва ли не лучше, чем самого себя.

Ну, во всяком случае, он так считал. Хотя, видимо, ошибался. Потому что Кроули уже открыл было рот, собираясь продолжить, и чуть не проглотил язык. В прямом смысле. Однажды в тысяча шестьдесят шестом году, изрядно напившись, он уже едва не проделал такой трюк – не самый приятный опыт. Не то чтобы он хотел когда-либо повторить его вновь.

– Ха, – выдохнул демон, крадучись обходя Азирафеля по кругу. – Почему ты так одет?

– О, – восторженно отозвался тот и резко крутанулся вокруг своей оси, поворачиваясь лицом к Кроули. – Я внезапно обнаружил, что у меня всё ещё сохранился полный наряд, и ощутил лёгкую ностальгию.

Кроули замер и несколько раз моргнул.

– Наряд?

– Да, да, – с энтузиазмом закивал Азирафель. – Помнишь нашу встречу в «Глобусе» в тысяча шестьсот первом году? Вот, – он провёл руками вниз по одежде, словно хотел, чтобы Кроули тоже выразил одобрение.

– Э, да, одна из занудных пьес Шекспира, если я правильно помню, – небрежно ответил Кроули, отчаянно стараясь уловить смысл, но вскоре сдался. – Какое, ради всего… чего угодно, отношение Гамлет имеет к тому, что на тебе большой килт?

– А, – протянул Азирафель, и Кроули понял, что сейчас будет долгое и путаное объяснение.

– Краткую версию, ангел. Я бы хотел попасть в ресторан сегодня, а не на следующей неделе.

Ему, вероятно, полагало бы вложить в слова больше сарказма, но, как и в большинстве разговоров с ангелом, это казалось абсолютно невозможным.

– Что ж, – Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение сморщил нос и затем кивнул, – Помнишь, мы договорились, что я исполню поручение от твоего офиса вместо тебя, пока буду в Эдинбурге?

– Да-а? – Кроули не был до конца уверен в том, что сейчас услышит. – Я просил тебя соблазнить старосту украсть скот, а не… – он остановился прежде, чем разговор успел бы зайти в невозможные дебри.

Азирафель нахмурился.

– Как бы там ни было, ты… ах, – он фыркнул и возвёл глаза к небу. – На самом деле, Кроули, тот добрый мужчина, возможно, был чрезмерно напыщенным на мой вкус, но поскольку я, видимо, дал несколько мудрых советов, которые немного облегчили его усилия, меня сделали почётным членом клана. Отсюда и клановый тартан.

Кроули подался вперёд, вынуждая Азирафеля медленно отступить назад, пока он не упёрся в один из столов.

– Большой килт, который сейчас на тебе, скорее соответствует тысяча семисотым, ангел.

– Я поддерживал связь с кланом в течение нескольких столетий, – легкомысленно сознался Азирафель с обычным простодушным выражением лица. – Этот мне подарили на прощание в тысяча семьсот сорок шестом. В год, когда умер глава клана. Я уже довольно долгое время не мог носить килт, ты знаешь1.

Кроули, отлично знакомый с историей человеческих войн, кивнул.

– Так почему именно сейчас?

– Ну, я перебирал вещи и случайно нашёл его. Мне стало любопытно, будет ли килт сидеть так же хорошо, как и тогда.

Кроули недобро прищурился.

– Если Гавриил когда-нибудь…

Он так и не простил ублюдка за то, что тот наговорил Азирафелю.

Ангел цокнул языком и приложил палец к губам Кроули:

– Не надо, мы ведь уже говорили об этом. И ты ведь всегда так яростно поддерживаешь высказывание про «палки и камни» 2.

– Да-да, – согласился Кроули, закатывая глаза.

– К тому же Гавриил был прав, в некотором смысле, – продолжил Азирафель с лёгкой улыбкой. – Не в физическом, мой дорогой. Но у меня слабость к одному демону, о чём тебе прекрасно известно.

Кроули хотел проворчать что-нибудь в ответ, но сдержался. Это была всего лишь тысячелетняя привычка, в которой больше не было необходимости. Не то чтобы они стали менее осторожны друг с другом после апокалипсиса.

Он опустил руки на бёдра Азирафеля, молча восхищаясь мастерством изготовления килта. Да, определённо подлинный.

– Ты… не носишь ничего под ним, – всё же сумел выдавить Кроули, хотя и не так отстранённо и незаинтересовано, как ему представлялось.

– О, я всецело за историческую достоверность, мой дорогой, – с готовностью согласился Азирафель, обнимая Кроули за плечи. 

Он сжал кулаки, сминая тонкую ткань чёрной куртки.

Кроули был не совсем уверен, какой именно звук сорвался с его губ – он предпочёл бы описать его, как рычание, но в действительности тот, вероятно, больше всего походил на хныканье. Правда демон весьма неплохо отвлёк внимание, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Азирафеля, приподнимая и усаживая его на стол, сейчас подозрительно свободный от книг.

– Раз так, значит, ты и усилие приложил3? – поинтересовался он, выгнув бровь.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул и сморщил нос, что никогда не могло обмануть Кроули.

– Сейчас. Но я ведь не предполагал, что ты сегодня придёшь.

Ну, очевидно, конкретно этот вопрос больше не был для них проблемой.

– Но я хотел бы, чтобы и ты, мой дорогой, приложил некоторое усилие, совсем немного.

Кроули нахмурился. Наверное, он слегка отвлёкся от происходящего, потому что его человеческое тело было очень занято перераспределением крови. Так неудобно и в то же время так забавно.

Азирафель покачал головой и провёл пальцем по оправе солнечных очков.

– А, – выдавил Кроули, – да, хм. Да! Конечно.

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, почти ослепляла. Азирафель протянул руку, осторожно снял очки и так же аккуратно сложил их, откладывая в сторону. Это было бы даже мило, если бы не так медленно.

– На чём мы остановились? – пробормотал Кроули, наклоняясь и практически касаясь губами кожи ангела.

– Помнится, ты что-то говорил про обед, – лукаво заметил Азирафель.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Кроули понял, что на дверной табличке теперь написано «закрыто», а жалюзи на окнах вновь опущены.

– Думаю, сначала мы попробуем десерт, – выдохнул он, ближе придвигаясь между разведёнными ногами Азирафеля и одновременно задирая килт выше.

– Что за чудесная идея, – охотно поддержал тот, почти задыхаясь.

Кому вообще нужно дышать, если он может свободно целовать этого несносного задиру? Кроули не знал, да и не хотел знать. Всё, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, – это восхитительное трение и глубокий поцелуй, в который его вовлёк Азирафель.

– Полагаю, шотландцы были на верном пути, когда начали носить килты, – проговорил Азирафель между поцелуями.

– Да, а теперь помолчи, лучше займёмся делом, – проворчал Кроули, вообще-то, в глубине души полностью с ним согласный.

У шотландцев было полно странных обычаев, но килты, безусловно, были настоящей находкой. И носки до колен. Которые Кроули собирался снимать очень, очень медленно.

**Author's Note:**

> Название работы – отсылка к высказыванию «When at Rome, do as the Romans do» - когда находишься в Риме, поступай, как поступают римляне.
> 
> 1 Причина, по которой Азирафель не мог носить клановые цвета в течение долгих лет, возможно, заключалась в битве при Каллодене 1746 г.
> 
> 2 Имеется в виду высказывание «sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me» - палками и камнями можно поломать мне кости, но слова мне боли никогда не причинят
> 
> 3 Согласно книге у ангелов могут быть гениталии, если они только посчитают нужным приложить для этого некоторое усилие. Естественно, Азирафель так и сделает, ради исторической достоверности и всего остального.


End file.
